


sugar, sugar, oh honey, honey

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bakery AU, Eliza owns a bakery, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Peggy teases her sister, and Maria wears hella red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Eliza Schuyler just wants to live up to her sister Angelica’s reputation as a brilliant reporter. She has a mildly successful bakery and a favorite regular who just so happens to work with her ex and the man he left her for... great.





	sugar, sugar, oh honey, honey

**Author's Note:**

> I know, another modern AU where Eliza owns a bakery smh...This probably won’t have a consistent schedule so sorry in advance!

When Eliza had opened her bakery she was just trying to be more like Angelica, her oldest sister was a successful reporter who is good at everything.

 

Eliza only seem to be good at two things, being naïve and baking. But, if she was good at something then she was _great_ at it. So, she started a bakery.

 

Soon enough the little shop took off and more and more people started coming in. One day a young woman dressed in all red came in holding a piece of paper Eliza recognized as orders for her to fill.

 

“Hi, welcome to the Schuyler Bakery what can I get for you this morning?”  Eliza asked her as she made her way to the counter.

 

” I think that it might just be easier for me to give you this.”  The girl laughed holding the list out. She seems stressed so Eliza just smiled and took the paper.

 

When Red Girl (as Eliza had nicknamed her) had all of her items she sighed, “Thank you so much.”  She paid and was out the door in a flash of red.

 

The next day she came in dressed in all red again, it was a different outfit but the same color. She came in day after day wearing the same red with the same vibrant lipstick. They had worked out a system, and Eliza looked forward to seeing Red Girl every day during the week.

 

One day Eliza decided for some unknown reason that she wanted to break their silence cycle. She had recently hired her little sister Peggy since the shop is getting so popular.

 

 While Peggy got Red Girl’s order ready for the day Eliza impulsively blurted, “Hi, I’m Eliza, I see you come in here a lot so I just thought that I’d introduce myself.”

 

 Red Girl hesitated and Eliza thought that she lost a customer for moment until Red Girl smiled and held out her hand. “I’m Maria, nice to officially meet you.” 

 

“Likewise- oh, your order’s ready.” Peggy handed Red Girl-Maria her bags and she left. 

 

“Ohhhhh, Lizzie’s got a crush, Lizzie’s got a crush!” The younger girl chanted.

 

“Shut up! And don’t call me that, _Margarita.”_ Peggy scowled But didn’t say anything else.

 

 Eliza and Maria had little chats while Peggy got her order ready every morning and Eliza like Maria a lot. She found out a whole bunch of stuff about her, her favorite color is red (obviously), she worked for Washington Law Firm as an intern and, she was single. 


End file.
